supreme_uprisingfandomcom-20200214-history
Luo Yunyang/Special Abilities
Attribute Regulator An overpowered ability that let you see your own attributes and can let you make adjustments on them. He can also see the attributes of other people. When Luo Yunyang becomes stronger, he is able to modify other people's attributes without their consent and without their notice. When he acquired the Doppelgänger Chaotic Four-Origin Beast he could then see two different Displays, one for himself and one for his Doppelgänger. He had discovered that he was able to adjust his attributes interchangeably with the Chaotic Four-Origin Beast by using his Attribute Regulator, even though the adjustments were limited to the same attribute. In other words, Luo Yunyang's Power Attribute could only transfer points to the Chaotic Four-Origin Beast's Power Attribute, not to its Constitution or any other attributes. Similarly, the Chaotic Four-Origin Beast's Power Attribute could only transfer points to Luo Yunyang's Power Attribute. Normal Attributes: At the beginning he only had the Four Fundamental Attributes. * Power: it represent the Physical Strength. It possessed Sub-Attributes: ** Fire ** Ice ** Wood * Speed: it represents the Physical Speed * Mind: it represents the Intelligence. When he raised his Mind Attribute, he realized he had become incomparably smarter. It possessed Sub-Attributes: ** Fire * Constitution: without the support of Constitution, whatever power he possessed would ultimately amount to nothing. It possessed Sub-Attributes: ** Golden Body: created after Luo Yunyang used a potent Golden Body Fluid. ** Fire ** Ice ** Wood Silver Letters Attributes: ''' Conversion Rate from Normal Letters to Silver Letter is 1000 to 1. He is now able to modify other people's attributes without their consent and without their notice. The number of points that could be adjusted on another person couldn't exceed 100. * Power: It possessed Sub-Attributes: ** Fire ** Ice ** Wood * Speed * Mind: It possessed Sub-Attributes: ** Fire ** Array Formation Intent: from Jade Ridge Star Lord's Inheritance. * Constitution: It possessed Sub-Attributes: ** Dragon Blood: because he came from the Luo Family and he possessed the True Purple Dragon Bloodline. ** Golden Body ** Fire ** Ice ** Wood * True Intent: a step to become a God-Grade Entity one had to comprehend True Intent and fuse it into the Source Core. Luo Yunyang comprehended these several types of True Intent that appeared as Sub-Categories in the Attribute Regulator: ** Indiscriminate Bloody Massacre: acquired in the Mystic Realm after learning the first move of the Asura's Seven Axes. ** Bloody Sun Overhead ** Decimation : acquired from God Slayer. ** Ice Fire ** Space ** Yin Yang True Intent: acquired from Yin Yang Converging Fist. ** Not shown True Intents that Luo Yunyang comprehended: *** Water Fire Amalgamation: acquired from Dragon Tiger Golden Core Technique. *** Seven Injuries True Intent *** Weaving Dragon-Capturing Crane *** Eight-Trigram Intent: True Intent of the Eight-Trigram Fist. '''Golden Letters Attributes: Conversion Rate from Silver Letters to Golden Letter is 1000 to 1. * Power: It possessed Sub-Attributes: ** Fire * Speed: * Mind: * Constitution: * Origin Source Law: ** Wind: form the Bloody Massacre Cultivation Technique's Fallen Autumn Leaves Diagram. ** Earth: gifted by Poshan after he died in the duel and from the Earth Gravity Mountain Diagram. ** Fire: from the Heaven Burning Diagram. ** Water: from a plot of Autumn Water. Purple Letters Attributes: Peculiar letters used only for: * Origin Source Mystic Ability: ** Space-Time Control: from the Space-Time Eye. Red-Gold Letters Attributes: Conversion Rate from Golden Letters to Red-Gold Letter is 1000 to 1. * Power * Mind * Speed * Constitution * Origin Source Law: ** Wind ** Earth ** Fire ** Water * Origin Source Mystic Ability: ** Space-Time Eye Luo Yunyang's Source Cores: * Fire Source Core or Sun Source Core: '''After cultivating the Sun-Devouring Golden Dragon of the Ape-Dragon Blueprint, he awakens this First-Grade Source Core. * '''Ice Source Core or Moon Source Core: '''After cultivating the Moon-Swallowing Devil Ape of the Ape-Dragon Blueprint, he awakens this First-Grade Source Core. * '''Wood Based Life Source Core: '''After ingesting the A-Grade Source Fluid he awakens this First-Grade Source Core. Wood-Based Life Source Cores contain inexhaustible vitality. When they strike the body of any human or living being, they can provide or take away vitality. '''True Purple Dragon Blood: Luo Yunyang and his father were part of the Purple Dragon Vein main branch of the Luo Family. This branch was suppressed and exterminated by Martial God Luo Kai and his branch: the Azure Dragon Vein branch. Only his father managed to escape alive. Later Luo Yuyang went back to the Luo Family's Ancestral Grounds to awaken his Purple Dragon Bloodline. When he tried to awaken it he found out that it was sealed by someone who possessed the Divine Frost Dragon Blood. Luckily he possessed the Attribute Regulator so he set his Divine Frost Dragon Blood to zero and awakened the True Purple Dragon Blood. Approval of the Origin Source Laws: When one becomes extremely affined to an Origin Source Law. Luo Yunyang's Approvals: * Fire Origin Source Law: a small Flaming Imprint had appeared between his eyebrows. * Water Origin Source Law * Earth Origin Source Law * Wind Origin Source Law Doppelgänger: Chaotic Four-Origin Beast He could learn this Mystical Power from a Chaotic Four-Origin Bead taken from a Chaotic Four-Origin Beast, the most high-ranking Dire Beast in the whole Universe. The Chaotic Four-Origin Beast was killed by the four Supreme Saints and Luo Yunyang received it as a reward in the Extreme Mysterious Realm. Incorporating enough spiritual consciousness into the Chaotic Four-Origin Bead could make the bead recognize its owner and provide them with enough energy to produce a Chaotic Four-Origin Dire Beast. The Chaotic Four-Origin Bead was priceless and the Chaotic Four-Origin Dire Beast that would be nurtured would have a natural Star-Grade cultivation. When it was born the Doppelgänger Chaotic Four-Origin Beast was a 30-meter tall beast covered in purple scales with four large claws. It had a pair of eyes that contained four colors— red, yellow, blue and green. These four glowing colors spun rapidly in the beast's eyes, eventually forming a massive vortex. The Doppelgänger Chaotic Four-Origin Beast was a person, actually, it was a whole entity. It was Luo Yunyang. It possessed an intact Bloodline Memory. He learned from its Bloodline a Defensive Constitution Technique called Supreme Chaotic Body and an Offensive Technique called Chaotic Ripping Strike. Inside the space of the Chaotic Four-Origin Beast were four massive stars of the earth, water, wind and fire elements. Their rays of light radiated and illuminated each other throughout the body of the Chaotic Four-Origin Beast, not giving way to any of the others. According to the memory of the Chaotic Four-Origin Beast, this was the last step needed before it could advance from the Star Grade to the Nebula Grade. He then learned through his Bloodline Memory the Innate Mystical Ability: Evolution Clone. Every Chaotic Four-Origin Beast could give rise to four clones that would grow along with the Chaotic Four-Origin Beast. As long as the Chaotic Four-Origin Beast didn't die, those four clones wouldn't die either. Every Chaotic Four-Origin Beast could freely choose what sort of clone to create. As long as a drop of the target's essence blood was obtained, the Chaotic Four-Origin Beast could create the person chosen. Of course, the person created wouldn't have the memories of the original person. Naturally, the clone formed by the Chaotic Four-Origin Beast would possess all the chosen person's innate talent, their full cultivation base, and their every mystic ability. Evolution Clone Four-Origin Clones: * Primeval Underworld Monarch * Five-Element World Tree Attributes of the Chaotic Four-Origin Beast: Space-Time Eye: The Space-Time Eye was the innate ability of a supreme space monster called the Cosmic Ender Beast. Cultivating this ability was extremely difficult. If an ordinary being wished to obtain such an ability, there was only one method: a transplant. The eyeballs of a Cosmic Ender Beast would have to be transplanted into the body of the cultivator. Luo Yunyang incorporated the Space-Time Eye between his eyebrows. The Space-Time Eye had the ability to stop time and space, the duration depended on Luo Yunyang's Strength.